fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune Guild/Jobs Board
E-Class Mission's E Class Mission's are the easiest of all mission's, the requirements are 0 meaning anyone can take them. They offer a small amount of money or item's but are great for pass time's if your just getting started. 'We Need Food!!!' *'Requirement's': None. *'Location': Elcatempo Village *'Type of Mission': Gathering, Hunting, Foraging and Fishing *'Description': HEEEELLP!! We are losing people to an unknown illness and our main food gatherer's have caught it too!! We need anyone possible to help collect food for our village to survive this harsh time. Please!! Someone!! anyone!! HEEEEEELP!! *'Reward': 3% of what is gathered and 1,000 Jewel's. *'Progress': 'A Performance of the Ages!!' *'Requirement's': None. *'Location': Japorano Town *'Type of Mission': Acting *'Description': TREES!! I NEED TREES!! Small one's, Tall one's, short one's, stubby one's ANY TREE WILL DO!! The Performance of the age's will start soon and I don't have enough Trees!!! *'Reward': 1% of Profit's made from performance. *'Progress': ___________________________________________________________________________________________ D-Class Mission's D Class Mission's are slightly more difficult than E Class Mission's and can have occasional requirement's, however the pay can sometime's be really good so keep your eye's peeled for the big one's!! 'My Son Hasn't Come Back in a Month!' *'Requirement's': None. *'Location': Somewhere in Pork city *'Type of Mission': Rescuing *'Description': MY SON! MY DEAR SON! HE HASN'T COME BACK FROM HIS CHARITY WORK! Please! Your my only hope!! FIND MY SON!!! *'Reward': 500,000 Jewels *'Progress': ____________________________________________________________________________________________ C-Class Mission's C Class mission's are the third highest mission's that non S-Class mages can undertake. These missions require a somewhat adeptness in magic and are not overly dangerous. Mages of moderate to weaker strength are capable of undertaking these type of missions. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ B-Class Mission's B Class mission's are the second highest mission's that any non S-Class mage can take. They are difficult to a certain degree but are more of a medium level of difficulty. They always have requirement's and always require more than one person. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ A-Class Mission's A Class missions are the hardest mission's for mage's below S-Class. They are the highest level mission any normal ranked mage can take. They alway's have requirement's and can only be taken by full teams or more, No less. These mission's aren't that common as an occasional one will come up involving the bringing down of a Dark Guild. However the most popular of A Class mission's is mainly bringing Serial Killer's to justice. 'Dark Guild . . . Attacking . . . Help . . Us . . ' *'Requirement's': Full team of strong experienced mages. Spare Food and Water. *'Location': 5km Southwest of Neptune's Guild, Canil Village *'Type of Mission': Defeating the Dark Guild 'Slifer's Slicers' *'Description': Help us. . . please!!! Your are only hope for life now . . . They came . . at night!! . . . Their number's . . .in the hundreds!!! Their strength . . too strong!!! We tried to defend everything but we are getting slaughtered!!! PLEASE!!! They are after that blasted dog that came a few days ago . . . Take it with you!! Please!! Save us from Slifer's Slicers!!! *'Reward': 900,000 Jewels and a Rare Elemental Lacrima Enfused Weapon *'Progress': ___________________________________________________________________________________________